Maybe, In Yesterday: Maybe, On Tomorrow
by Singed Angel
Summary: Orihime goes into hiding after being murdered by Aizen. What happened to her and why won't she talk to Ichigo? Rewrite of Broken, it's now more dark then before... Note rating please for rape, attempted suicide, and language!


One-shot! Okay, I've really wanted to write for this pair for like ever xD HitsuxHime :O Enjoy! I redid it because halfway through seemed really, _really_ cheesy. XD I think I made it a little darker. I hope I did. I was aiming for it…

* * *

A month after the Winter War. A month after Aizen's death. Hitsugaya sighed as he sat on the roof of his office and contemplated what has changed in the last month. Kurosaki was the new Fifth Squad Taicho, Hinamori is no longer a Fukutaicho, she now teaches at the Shinigami Academy, Yoruichi came back to be the Ninth Squad Taicho, the Third Squad position remained open, and Rukia stayed in the real world, back to her old job. One thing that bothered him greatly was… Orihime was never found. Most likely dead, but if that is the case she should be a Shinigami with all the reitsu she possessed. He never could figure why she would hide like this.

He sighed in resignation and hopped off his roof to finish what paperwork Matsumoto left him. The night came too quickly for the white-haired Taicho. He yawned as sleep threatened to claim him where he sat. It wouldn't be too professional to fall asleep on your desk. He stacked up the papers on his desk and walked outside his office to deposit them in the folder to be taken to Fist Squad Taicho Yamamoto.

He couldn't go to sleep anyway, this is the night Kurosaki was supposed to take him out for a drink. Surprisingly Kurosaki and him were pretty good friends and went drinking occasionally, sometimes Renji, Kira, Rangiku, or even Yoruichi would tag along, but it was still enjoyable. He never was this sociable before Kurosaki came, and he was grateful. He hadn't even realized he had put up barriers between himself and the ones he cared about.

He walked down the endless corridors toward the bar of the Fifth Squad. He silently cursed himself as he took a wrong turn and decided to take the rooftop route. Using Shunpo he made it in record time. In fact he made it ten minutes early, and Kurosaki was always late. He walked over to the normal table they sat at and ordered a cup of herbal tea. He was used to the strange looks he would get when he came here. This wasn't the first time he's ended up being early. Tenth Squad Taicho, coming into a Fifth Squad bar. It was a little grungy, but had a homey touch.

Booths lined the old wooden walls with an old juke box in the left-back corner. The bar was to the left, huge dark-wooden benches arranged neatly in a line. There was a huge display box with easily a thousand empty bottles that were arranged up in the design of the Fifth Squad's symbol. Hitsugaya gave a small wave to the bartender and a middle-aged woman returned his wave with a jokingly-playful wink. The white-haired Taicho chuckled softly and took a seat at the regular booth.

He sipped on his tea, he had been here for fifteen minutes… He would wait ten more before heading to bed. Five minutes… Three minutes… Two… One… He was about to grab the waitress when Kurosaki came in, figures, just in time. Kurosaki walked over and sat across from the young Taicho. They talked about work, the past, and small talked to a few rounds of sake. "Want to know who's been on my mind lately?" Hitsugaya nodded for him to continue as he sipped his sake. "Inoue. I really don't know what could'a happened to her…" Hitsugaya nodded knowingly. "Yes, she's been creeping up in my thoughts too. I honestly think she died and is now a Shinigami not wanting to be found"

Kurosaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe." There was a long silence, not awkward but suppressing. "Well, I was thinking about visiting my home, where I grew up in the Soul Society." Kurosaki nodded. "That sounds cool, you taking the day off sometime soon to do it?" Hitsugaya nodded, "Yea, I've been worked hard enough by Matsumoto, she leaves three quarters of her paperwork for me everyday, the least she can do it cover my share for one." The blonde Taicho chuckled. "Well, I need some sleep, the last thing I need is to fall asleep at the Taichos' meeting tomorrow…" Hitsugaya smirked, "You mean like last time?" Kurosaki put a hand behind his head nervously, "You noticed?…" Hitsugaya shook his head while still smirking, "You were snoring."

A small red-tint made it's way across Kurosaki's cheeks. "You should have woken me up, sheesh" Hitsugaya chuckled, "But that wouldn't have been fun." Kurosaki left the cash on the table and started to get up, Hitsugaya following suit. "Well, good night." Hitsugaya gave a small wave that Kurosaki returned, and walked back to the Tenth Squad. He stopped before opening the door to his private quarters. He sighed, as tired as he was sleep would still be elusive. He had now, a lot on his mind. He jumped on the roof and sat. He tilted his head up to the sky, there was only a sliver of the moon so the stars were out in full force.

He wasn't the only one sitting on a roof enjoying the view of the sky. About thirty-five miles away Orihime, clad in a robe that mirrored the one she wore in Hueco Mundo except black where white and white where black was, sat on an old house. She was crying, slowly tears streaked down her face. She was a little scared to go to sleep. Last night her Zanpakutou called to her and gave her it's name to call upon. Tomoshibi-enko. She didn't dare go to the Thirteen Squads of the Seireitei to ask questions. No, that would mean facing them, her friends.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up with a start, noticing he was still on the roof from last night. He sighed and hopped off, he walked in his chambers to find out what time it was. He had just enough time to Shunpo to the Taichos' meeting! In ten minutes he was out of breath and sitting in his place waiting for Taicho-Commander Yamamoto.

In thirty minutes, the meeting was over, he walked out and felt something very strange… Something familiar. He couldn't quite shake it off or identify it. It was unnerving, he looked over to Kurosaki who seemed to have stopped too and he had the same confused look. "Kurosaki-san, you don't think?…" The blonde Taicho looked over at Hitsugaya. "I do, I think it's Inoue-san!" Kurosaki tried to locate her, but he couldn't all he could sense was she was close by.

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows, "She is behind the wall of the Seireitei, that's all I can tell, damned rock." Kurosaki's eyes widened. It always disturbed him she never was found at Hueco Mundo. It disturbed him that she was left alone after being in that place for three months. It disturbed him that she didn't want to be found, what could've happened to her?… Why would she avoid _him?_

Orihime woke up, but she wasn't where she had fallen asleep, she was in West Rukongai! The very place she had been when she first came to the Soul Society. She got hateful glares from most since she was in a Shinigami uniform. She had to get out of here before she got jumped! She could see the Seireitei from here, she had to talk to Jidanbou-san, to get out of this place, even if it meant entering the Seireitei...

No! How could she go back?! She was marked as Aizen's… Maybe they would understand? She shook her head unsurely. She broke into the Seireitei, if she got into trouble she could break out too.

There he was, crouching at the gate, "Jidanbou-san!" It was nice to see him, a friend who hadn't known what she'd been through! "Jidanbou-san! It's good to see you!!" She was grinning as she stopped a moment and focused, she flashed at the entrance of the gate. Jidanbou looked up and smiled at the girl. "Orihime-san! Impressive shunpo! How have you been?" She beamed up at him, "I'm good! I've gotten in a little trouble since last time I've seen you though." She looked down at her uniform.

Jidanbou chuckled, "So I see, I can let you in this time without getting in trouble myself." She nodded, she was having a small panic-attack, but it had been long enough, she had been running long enough. She was slightly thankful for waking up here, she missed her old life. Jidanbou lifted up the gate, she smiled and spoke her thanks as she entered the Seireitei… She really wished she were on the other side of the gate now. She saw the Third Squad Fukutaicho run out of a building and rush over to her.

She was scared of him. He saw this and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright! You're Inoue Orihime, correct?" She unstiffened slightly and slowly nodded. He smile broadened "Kurosaki-Taicho has been looking for you." Her eyes widened, Kurosaki? Ichigo? Taicho?! Looking for her? Why?… She felt that she had betrayed them all… Her affection had long dulled in Hueco Mundo, as she rotted there alone with nothing but her own disappointment and bitterness.

"Umm," She frowned and furrowed her brow, how could she tell him she didn't want to see Ichigo right away? It was too late anyway, she could feel him coming and fast! She had another panic-attack she ran back the gate and slumped over. She huddled herself into a little ball as Izuru kneeled down next to her. "W-What's wrong?!" She started sobbing. Izuru knew why now, Kurosaki was coming… Something must have happened… "Shh," He tried to soothe her, but he was never good at this kind of stuff and the last thing he wanted was an angry Kurosaki that may think he had made her cry…

"It's alright, you're safe here, no one is going to hurt you." She only cried harder. Kira silently cursed. "Is this about Kurosaki-Taicho?!" She looked up with big, gray, sad eyes and nodded. Izuru sighed, "Okay, you want me to find him and tell him to meet with you later?" She seemed to consider this for a few minutes, but shook her head. "No, and this may seem like an odd request, but could you please not leave me alone with him?…" Izuru smiled softly and nodded.

He knew what she had been through, how she had destroyed the Hougyoku and been captured by Aizen. How she had been a ryoka with Kurosaki-Taicho… "Alright, but I know he's not gonna be happy if he sees you like this." She nodded and smiled softly as she wiped away her tears on the back of her sleeve. Kira gave her a hand helping her to her feet and they stood waiting for the blond Taicho. "Oh! You know my name but what's yours?" It was a small chirp, he could tell she was about to cry again, the Taicho was getting very close.

"I'm Izuru Kira, Fukutaicho of the Third Squad." She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were a Fukutaicho." He waved her apology off. "It's fine, I didn't tell you." As there were making idle chit-chat then the Taicho of the Fifth Squad hopped in front of them nearly giving Orihime a heart attack! "Inoue!" He beamed at her. "We were very worried about you! What happened?! Why didn't you contact us?! How are you?! You're not hurt or anything, right?!" Too many questions… Orihime waved her hands in front of her face nervously, "Kurosaki-san, I'm fine!" She gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you again…" She was so close to crying… She turned around to hide herself from him, she just wanted to be invisible.

"Inoue…" She was trembling as tears leaked from her eyes. She felt arms sneak around her in a careful hug. No, this was too much. She tore away from his arms, she had to get away… She took off in a random direction running as fast as she could. Ichigo made a move to follow her, but Kira stepped in. "Let her be." Kira knew the Taicho wouldn't listen that easy. "Taicho, something seems to be wrong with her-" Ichigo was livid, he was letting his reitsu seep out a little. "I know something's wrong with her, that's why I need to go help her!" Kira put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "You're only going to scare her like this Taicho." It sunk in. She wasn't the Orihime he knew… No, this one was broken and fragile. He looked down in defeat. "Thanks Fukutaicho Izuru." Kira nodded.

She ran through random corridors and buildings. Orihime was so scared. After everything, after those nights, after they knew, her friends wouldn't care about her anymore. She froze when she felt someone familiar behind her. "It's been a long time, Inoue-san." She turned around slowly. It was Hitsugaya-Taicho. "H-Hitsugaya-san!" She put a hand behind her head nervously. "It's good to see most everyone is alright…" Hitsugaya looked at her with his intense aqua eyes. "You met up with Kurosaki-Taicho?" She nodded slowly. She wouldn't make eye contact and he noticed it. "Would you like some tea, Inoue-san?" That sounded nice, she was so tense, a soothing cup of tea sounded heavenly.

"Yes, thank you Hitsugaya-san." He visibly tensed and glared at her, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" She took a small step back and looked as if he just struck her! "I-I'm sorry…" His frustration dissolved instantly. "Inoue-san, it's alright I over-reacted." She turned around and collapsed to the floor. "Inoue-san!" She had a violent coughing fit as blood splattered on the ground. He rushed over to her and kneeled down. "Inoue-san!" She passed out as a single tear slid out of the corner of her eye. Hitsugaya groaned as he picked her up bridal-style and ran toward the Forth Squad. He felt it was his fault…

She truly was delicate, it was scary and unnerving, what made her like this?… Could it have been her death? Did they torture here? He didn't have the heart to ask her… It was too soon she was still so easily broken. He swore to himself that if Aizen wasn't dead he'd kill him for putting such a large burden on Inoue, and Momo… He was almost at the Forth Squad when Inoue started to stir. "Inoue-san…" She opened her eyes slowly. "Hitsugaya-san?.." As soon as the words came out her mouth she looked like she saw a ghost. Her eyes widened and her face visibly paled. She rolled out his arms and hit the ground. "Inoue-san? What's wrong?!" He kneeled down next to her and she screamed murder! "Inoue-san! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

She started cowering. "Please, please don't hurt me!" It was a forced whisper. "Oh God, not again!" She ended up screeching. "Inoue-san, I'm not going to hurt you!" She clenched her eyes shut tight and huddled into a ball. "You're lying! This is all a sick and twisted lie!" Hitsugaya blinked at her, "Inoue-san…" He pulled her quivering form against his chest. "I have no idea what they did to you, but it's okay now. You're safe and I promise no one will touch you." Inoue sat there, if this was an illusion like the ones she found herself in so many times… She would find a moment of comfort in it. She clung to the young Taicho and sobbed.

"Is it really you Hitsugaya-kun?" He nodded, "Inoue-san it's really me." She smiled sadly. "I'm too happy and relieved to be… Happy." She chuckled and wiped her tears. "Did that make sense?" Sadly Hitsugaya nodded. "Don't worry Inoue-san, here you won't get hurt I promise. The Seireitei is indebted to you, you'll be living good for awhile." She smiled meekly in return. "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun." She looked away and vaguely wondered if she deserved it…

"So, how about that tea?" She chuckled softly. "That sounds great." The white-haired Taicho gently set her on the ground and they began to walk through the open, but roofed corridors. They were wooden and mostly natural except for the green railings and scarlet trim of the roof. The shingles mimicked the railing's green color and there were subtle gold accents here and there, this place was very nice.

Orihime didn't think she was worth it. She was just "Used goods." A broken doll in the gutter. Everyone and everything was too good for her... "Inoue!" She stopped and shook her head as she clasped her hands over her ears. Hitsugaya gripped her shoulders firmly, but nothing to hurt her "Inoue, listen to me everything is going to be okay." She shook her head. "No, it will never be okay, and I know this. I just don't want to drag you down with me…" He looked at her with an arched brow.

"Inoue, if you're ready, do you want to tell me what happened?…" She sighed, "I'm just so unsure about it. Even to this moment. It's like a constant paranoia I will never fully shake off. I will tell you though." She paused and looked down. Hitsugaya put an arm around her shoulder. "Lets go some place more discrete." Orihime blushed a little and nodded. They walked in silence with his arm draped around her shoulder. They reached his private quarters, a small living room, kitchen, and bedroom. Her blush increased when she saw the sign on the door, "Hitsugaya Toushirou's private quarters, use discretion upon entering."

He chuckled when he looked down at her. "It's all right." He gave her a gentle smile. She nodded nervously. Just being in his personal space, it was awkward… He opened the door and motioned her to come inside. She walked in the living room tensely. Hitsugaya walked in the kitchen to put on water for tea. "Make yourself at home, I'll be out in a minute." Orihime nodded and thought about how this was just like a scene out of one of her romance novels… Too bad romance for her was dead.

She sat on the couch and fiddled with her uniform. This was really awkward. Hitsugaya soon came out with tea and some crackers. Orihime gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Hitsugaya-kun!" She took a sip and sighed, the warm liquid helped her sore throat. She tensed soon after though, "I guess I should start," She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Her eyes snapped open as Hitsugaya gently took her hand. He nodded at her to continue.

"Well, I was forced to heal the Arrancar on daily basis which disgusted me to no end, knowing they could very possibly try to kill my friends, but almost every night while I was there Aizen enjoyed "Training" with his Zanpakutou on me" Hitsugaya tensed very much after this was said. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I can understand if you hate me after what I say…" He sighed and gave her hand a soft squeeze, "I won't hate you." She turned her head away and continued. "Well, he would put me in these intricate illusions, where it would seem like you guys came to rescue me and we'd be safely back home and things would _happen_…" She looked up to see he got her cryptic meaning. "It was always a different guy every night, and I figured out after the first time, but I still couldn't escape. It was like I was a puppet. Sometimes, you guys would be abusive and sometimes it was you guys raping me…" Tears leaked from her eyes. He sat there staring at her incredulously. "It was the three month anniversary of me arriving there and Aizen thought it would've been nice to enlighten me."

Her voice was trembling. "I found out every night he did that to me… I was pleasing an Arrancar!" She started shaking uncontrollably. "The only thing is," She was whispering hoarsely "That that wasn't the worst of it…" Hitsugaya moved right next to her and stroked her back as she wept. "I died, after every Espada raped me… He killed me right after he fucked me himself!" Hitsugaya sat there, mouth agape. He knew it had to be bad, but not this bad! It was amazing she didn't become a Hollow! "I-Inoue, I…" He didn't have any words he could say after that… What the hell could he say?! They don't exactly have 'I'm sorry you've been raped by the ultimate evil and his croonies!' greeting-cards. He saw the tears still coming.

"I want to be alone right now." He nodded. She went toward the door. "Inoue, please, come back here tonight." She paused before nodding. She looked at him right before she closed the door on her way out, his bangs covered his face as he gripped the couch in rage. She saw a lone tear fall and watched as it amerced itself in the material. She walked away, she told him and he didn't hate her… The world didn't end. Nothing unraveled, there was no illusion. She was free.

She sat in a small park dedicated to her efforts and was very humbled by it… There was a small bench under a willow tree, she walked over to it and trailed a finger over the edge before taking her seat. She felt his presence coming, she took a deep breath. She turned around, and there was Kurosaki-Taicho. "Kurosaki-Taicho! Umm, Hi!…" He sighed at her. "You don't have to address me as a Taicho…" She blushed very slightly and nodded. She looked over at the small pond in front of her. She was a little startled when he came and sat next to her. "Kurosaki-kun, how is everyone?…"

He looked over at her and the first thing he noticed was that she wouldn't make eye contact… He gently moved her face to look at his, "Inoue," He gave her a smile like she'd never seen before. "How are you?" She sighed at him, his hand still on her face, she moved her eyes back the pond. "Kurosaki-kun…" He brought her gaze back to him and gave her a fiery look. "I-I don't think I'll be the same if that's what you mean.." Her voice was very shaky. She stood up suddenly and went to leave, but Ichigo grabbed her wrist. "Kurosaki-kun, please let me go." _Her_ voice was sad. "Inoue…" _His_ was pleading her.

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand." He growled in exasperation. "I would if you told me." His words stung, a few tears slid down her cheeks and as soon as Ichigo realized what he said he let go of her wrist as if it combusted in searing white flames. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but even if I told you… I don't think you would understand." Her voice, sad and gentle. It made Ichigo squirm inside, that wasn't Inoue's voice. She turned around, "If you're concerned that it might hurt me not telling anyone, it's okay… I did tell someone." Ichigo's eyes widened, who else could she have told?… Why wouldn't she tell him?

She walked away, she headed back toward Tenth Squad. Hitsugaya might be worried, the sun was almost set. She was outside his door in about an hour, the sun long gone. She didn't want to knock for some reason. She sat beside the door, leaning against the wall. She was about to nod-off there, but she heard the door next to her open. Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin! "Inoue! What are you doing out here?!" She cringed slightly…

Hitsugaya softened and kneeled down next to her. "Inoue…" She smiled softly and looked up at him, "I just didn't want to disturb you, I arrived late…" He chuckled, "I was worried about you." She smiled softly at him, he didn't hate her… She started crying again. This time, she was happy. Hitsugaya of course thought he offended her. He gently pulled her into his chest again stoking her hair. It smelt like vanilla and rainwater. A smile tugged at his lips at the clichéd moment.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I feel like I've cried almost all my time with you." Hitsugaya smirked, "It's fine. Oh, before I forget, Inoue." She nodded for him to continue. He started playing with her hair around her face. "I'm sorry." It was a husky whisper as he leaned into her ear. Her eyes slowly widened. "F-For what?.." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm sorry… For what I'm about to do." She gasped as he nipped her earlobe and pulled her into his lap. Something about her, her very presence warmed something inside of him. Hearing her inspirational story, knowing he could do something to make the burden bearable. Knowing, he could mold her back into the person she was, the beautiful woman she was… It exhilarated him, just seeing the frown in her eyes, hee wanted to see her smile innocently, like before Aizen... She was his flower to grow and protect, and he loved it. Because of her imperfections, she was appealing in his eyes.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" He pulled away from her, but she remained in his lap. "Is it too soon?" She sighed as she looked at those stunning aqua eyes that enchanted her. He slowly stroked her face with his thumb as he mused over her features. There was just such a peaceful look to his eyes, well as peaceful as they could look when they were clearly hungry with lust. He smiled lightly, "Well maybe we should go inside." Orihime blushed yet again. Before she could say it might be better if she stayed somewhere else, he carried her into his living room and laid her on his couch.

He came back from his bedroom as a pile of folded blankets. He tucked her in and kept his face above hers for a few seconds. She blinked at him, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. He slowly pressed his lips onto hers and mentally sighed. He wanted more. He slowly slid his arms around the back of her neck, one slithering down to her shoulders. She slowly let her arms encircle around his neck and she felt him smirk into her lips. He sat down next to her, not breaking contact. He slowly traced his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She tensed, but she did not deny him. Oh Kami! This felt so right to him.

She sat up as he slid around the area of her mouth and he heard her gasp as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue over the length of hers. He playfully stroked her back with his fingers. He must have hit a ticklish spot since she gasped and slightly arched into him. He hummed in response. He kept running his fingers over that spot, he finally got what he wanted when she moaned into his mouth. He trailed his hands up the back of her shirt, painfully slow, looking for any hesitation. The only reaction was she was clinging to him tighter.

He pulled out for air all too soon. He was slightly winded though. "Orihime, so far is this all okay for you?" She nodded, "I trust you Hitsugaya-kun." She was still calling him by his family name… "Orihime, you may call me Toushirou." She smiled gently at him. They divulged in another kiss and his hands found their way back up her shirt, he could tell she was still a little nervous. He couldn't blame her… He finally got his nerves back when he started trailing kisses down her neck. He stopped for a moment to nip on her shoulder and she let out a melodic moan. He could get used to this. With one final suck on her collarbone her hugged her

He decided it wouldn't be best to go too far tonight. He held her close to himself, his hands still pressed to her bare back. She smiled and held him back, placing her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Toushirou." His eyes widened slightly, there was just an underlying tenseness to her. "Orihime… Did you not want to do that?…" She tightened his grip on him suddenly, as if he struck her "Toushirou, I was terrified… I'm ashamed… I-I thought maybe I'd be okay…" He held on tighter to her, he felt disgusted with himself… "Orihime, you should have told me!" Her eyes glistened with tears, "Toushirou I'm so sorry!…" She closed her eyes sadly and pushed away from him.

She ran a hand through his soft, snowy-white hair and… Disappeared. "Orihime!" He backed away from the couch he was still sitting on. "ORIHIME!" She was gone, again… He slowly walked out off his chambers. He just walked, for what seemed like hours to try and think to where she had gone to. He was so deep in thought he ran right in to Kurosaki. "Hey, watch it!" Hitsugaya looked up to see Ichigo was walking… With Orihime! "Orihime! Wha-? How?" He stood there, mouth flopping like a fish. If the moment wasn't so serious to her she would've laughed…

"I'm okay Toushirou…" Ichigo gave her a very strange look when she used his first name. "How did you end up here? I mean you disappeared…." She giggled nervously and put a nervous hand on her other arm. "Jidanbou-san said I was good at shunpo!" Hitsugaya went wide-eyed. "That's impossible! I didn't even detect your movement!" Orihime blushed scarlet. "I'm not sure, but I think I have a natural knack for Kidou and the "Magic" part of this rather than fighting." She reminded him a lot of Hinamori… But she was special, there was something different.

"I'm sorry I left when I did Toushirou. I didn't mean to make you worry." He waved her apology off. She stopped for a moment when Ichigo was staring at her collarbone. "Kurosaki-kun?…" His faced turned angry. "Inoue what's going on?" His voice was scary, he had never talked to her like this… The only time she heard this voice was on the battlefield. "K-Kurosaki-kun? What do you mean?" Ichigo glared at the Tenth Taicho. "Can we get a minute alone here?" Hitsugaya looked toward Orihime for his answer, he could feel the fear in her reitsu , but she nodded for him to go. "Kurosaki-Taicho, if she comes back harmed, I'll make you regret it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the retreating Taicho and turned around to Orihime.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on!" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Kurosaki-kun you need to be more specific…" His eyes narrowed at her, "With what happened with Aizen, those marks on your neck, why you're avoiding me, where you learned Kidou, when did you get so friendly with Hitsugaya?!" He was right in her face now, and she was terrified. "Pick a topic any topic!" She backed up to the wall behind her, Ichigo followed her right to it and put a hand on either side of her. "K-Kurosaki-kun you're scaring me!.." He moved his face extremely close to hers, they were millimeters apart from touching. Her breath hitched. His body was moving on it's own accord, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

Her breath was trembling, she was sure he could feel it at this distance. This was what she was supposed to want for her entire High-School life, but now that this moment was happening she felt it was a big letdown… Everything in this life, in this afterlife… It was all a letdown, all about 'What could have been's and 'What if's. In life, she was a useless, scarred girl, it was no different now. She was dead! She was dead and couldn't even have a peaceful afterlife. After a violent end, why should afterlife be any different, and if that's the case then she won't be able to save herself when it really counts.

She felt her reitsu spike. "Kurosaki-Taicho, let go of me, _now_…" He still held on to her, but pulled away. "Inoue, what's wrong?" She felt herself losing care, she was becoming numb. Her reitsu flowed around her, it was a violent orange. She felt like a rag doll, being thrown around against her will, but holding on because she had no choice. She just wanted to be alone, in a black abyss. Like the stereotypical afterlives…

Why did she have to face these problems, why did she have to waste her life, the Hougyoku was rejected. Was this the reward she got for a job well done? She slumped down to the floor as she heard a voice, Kurosaki's no doubt, calling to her. He didn't care… None of them did, none of them could relate or see past their own morbid curiosity. She could see it in their eyes, everyone that looked at her just had the same sick gleam… They wanted to know what Aizen did to me. Like they could really do something about it now! It was too late! "Tomoshibi-enko!" She unsheathed her Zanpakutou she could still hear Ichigo in the background, but he was too late. In the end wasn't everyone too late?

She held the beautiful blade, made from the light itself, high above her head. "Let me find peace. _Please_!" Ichigo froze, "ORIHIME!" He panicked and tried to break through the barrier made by her reitsu. "ORIHIME!!" She heard him, he looked out through her barrier at him and shook her head, "Good bye Kurosaki-Taicho." He thought he was gonna be sick. "Orihime just listen to me! Don't do this! We can help!" She laughed, it was a twisted mirthless laughter that chilled his skin, down to his bones. And the blade traveled toward her abdomen. Orihime grunted as the blade pierced her flesh.

She raised her sword again and was in mid-strike above her chest "Orihime!!" It was Hitsugaya?… "Kurosaki what the fuck did you do?!" Her reitsu died on it's own whim. As soon as he could Hitsugaya kneeled down next Orihime. He saw her Zanpakutou, positioned over her heart, embedded in a shallow layer of her skin and a hole, bleeding, in her stomach. "O-Orihime?" The tears streamed down her face, why of all people him? For some reason it mortified her to have him see her at her lowest, at her breaking point.

He gently clasped her hand in his and lowered the blade. She wasn't sure whether to thank him or be pissed, but then again only time would tell. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she will be able to go home. Maybe she'd be able to say goodbye formally to Tatsuki, she missed her best friend a lot. Maybe she'd find her old self, she hadn't laughed in a long time. Maybe she wouldn't be afraid of Toushirou next time. Yeah, Maybe she won't be alone.

Hitsugaya gently picked her up bridal-style and walked past Ichigo, but not with out sending him a death-glare. All Ichigo could do was watch them leave. It hurt, but that wasn't Inoue Orihime. _That_ was a broken girl that may never find herself. The Taicho pitied the girl, and on a different sense he felt guilty for creating her. Maybe, this could've been prevented. Maybe she'd still be the clumsy, dense, fun-loving girl he knew. Maybe he'd still be slaying minor hollows in his town with Rukia advising him. Maybe he wouldn't have reached his Bankai. Maybe Rukia's strength would've replenished. Maybe he'd be a normal teenager with the largest worries being related to an acne problem.

Maybe him and Orihime would have gotten together, that would've shocked his father. More then him becoming a captain of the Seireitei.

* * *

At the end there I don't know if you notice, but… The Maybes. Orihime's were all of the future while Ichigo's were of the past. I think it says a little about the characters… :)

Well I think that's better, I might make this into a short story… Not sure. For now it's marked as completed. Enjoy and review saying whether or not I should add a chapter or two and what parts you're most interested in hearing about! Thanks!

None of you know how tempted I was of her having wake up from a trance! None of you know!! XD

Tomoshibi-enko - Light-arc.

-SingedAngel


End file.
